


Training Session

by chivalin



Series: Natjana x Malavai Quinn [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, from Quinn's view, heated thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Quinn watches Natjana’s sparring session.[Repost from "Chiv's Tales from the Empire" in an effort to make things less cluttered in there & easier to find overall]





	Training Session

Quinn held the datapad in his hands, looking at it thoughtfully when he moved towards the assigned training room. A shiver ran down his spine when he remembered sparring against his lord a few days back. He quickly pushed away the awkward images, willing himself to be calm and in control.

Every thought of control vanished the moment the door to the training room slid open. Quinn’s eyes widened and he nearly dropped the datapad in his hands. Lord Natjana was in her usual training garbs, a grey tank top and pants. Even though Quinn appreciated the sight of her, his focus was on her movement.

She was sparring with two Mark II battle droids, effortlessly dodging their blows all the while dealing her own with the sparring saber in her right hand. She slashed one of them, the muscles in her arm tensing, all the while carefully sidestepping away from the second droid. Everything she did was well coordinated and calculating.

Quinn clutched the datapad in his hands, feeling the all too familiar rush that painted his cheeks red. He stayed in the sidelines, daring not to interrupt. The heat on his cheeks grew larger the longer the sparring went on.

Quinn’s mind started to fill with memories of the two of them in previous fights. Him fighting a losing battle against distraction, when his lord cut through her enemies as if they were nothing, barely worth her attention. Occasionally, a skilled warrior emerged from the common rubble. Instead of underestimating them, she took a few steps back and assessed the situation with the same sort of cold calculation that Quinn prided himself in.

After that, she moved forward, circling her prey, ready to strike whenever an opportunity presented itself-

“Quinn?” Lord Natjana’s words brought him back to reality. She was standing right in front of him, the battle droids fallen to the ground behind her. He let out a breath he had been holding, blinking rapidly for a few seconds. She regarded him with amusement. “You seemed to enjoy that,” lord Natjana said. Quinn ignored the suggestiveness in her words. “It is always a pleasure to witness your power, my lord,” Quinn said, as emotionlessly as possible.

“Truly? Then there is no reason we couldn’t spar again. Tomorrow night?”

It was worded like a question but the tone suggested otherwise. Quinn cursed silently, feeling increasingly vulnerable while she was looming over him and watching him with her intense, red eyes. He however refused to avert his gaze, instead opting to straighten his back and stare right back at her. “Very well, my lord. I’ll make sure to clear my schedule.”

“Wonderful. See you there, Quinn.”

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
